


Moving In Together

by Avasti



Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Happy Ending, Moving In Together, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: Prompt number 2! Moving In TogetherBest ending, successful, Hank and Connor are friends/family.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Moving In Together

Connor self-consciously looks down at his thrift store backpack. Something no Android had ever considered when fighting for freedom was ‘what’s next’ where to go? What to wear? Do I need a home? A job? Can I return to my human?

He spent the first week or so of deviancy with Markus. A week of standstill. Of the city of Detroit holding their breaths. Androids still being freed and finding homes and clothes and jobs. It was overwhelming.

But Connor has Hank. Connor has Sumo. He has his little secondhand backpack with secondhand clothes. He has his job, and an oddly hefty balance in his new bank account.

The cab he’s riding in pulls to a stop and Connor looks out at the familiar front lawn of Lieutenant Hank Anderson’s home. He gracefully steps out, pulling the bag with him and walks to the door. He hears Sumo’s loud barks as he approaches and smiles. The beast missed him too. 

He raises his hand and knocks on the door, waiting a few seconds, hearing Hank moving around inside.

The door opens and Connor gives the man a warm, _real_ smile.

“Hello, Hank.”

“Welcome home, Con.” Hank steps aside, grabbing the backpack, and lets Connor walk in.

The house is dark. Too dark for the time of day. Hank likely doesn’t know he can do this, but Connor reads the heat signatures in the room. A surprise party? 

Sumo sits near Connor’s leg as the lights flash on, and a small mob of their coworkers jump up from behind the couch. Captain Fowler, Chris, Ben, Tina, and even Gavin. 

Connor raises his eyebrows and peers over at Hank, “Um…”

“It’s your move-in day! Something to celebrate, right?”

The interactions pass in a strange, tv static blur. Passing faces of people he’s worked with all patting him on the back and offering little housewarming gifts. Gavin is the last to approach him, but by far the clearest.

Connor tenses at the potential threat and watches Gavin approach. Both men stopping just outside of arms reach. 

“Uh…. congrats. Or whatever.”

“Thank you, Detective Reed.”

Gavin scoffs, rubbing the back of his neck, “Listen, okay? Hank told me… enough. Down in the evidence locker, you were just trying to stay alive. Cyberlife had a gun to your head, so to speak, and I’m- I’m sorry. I treated you like shit and no one deserves that.”

Connor can’t keep the shock off his face, “Oh… thank you.”

“It’s not… I can’t expect you to trust me overnight, and I’m sure I’ll fuck up again, but I’m gonna do my best. Cause hey, we might be partners down the road. Ya’ know. Three years when Old Hank retires.”

Gavin easily dodges a pillow tossed by Hand and the room breaks into easy laughter, dissipating any tension. 

Connor slowly moves closer to the door, “I actually have a surprise for… I guess everyone in the room, now.” he opens the door and smiles at the collective gasp he gets from the humans as the android, identical to Connor in every way, save for being slightly taller, his stony demeanor, and piercing blue eyes.

“Everyone? Meet Nines.”


End file.
